


Be Mine

by cjoycoolio



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, nagirei - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa never had anything that he wanted to be his until he met Rei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

Being the youngest of the family is not all that cracked up to be especially if you’re the only boy. Nagisa Hazuki is a great example of this situation.

"Nagisa. Where did you put my hairdryer?"

"Nagisa did you get my dry cleaning?"

"No. Don’t you know how to cook properly? Geez"

Nagisa’s older sisters always ordered him around as if he was their butler and always liked to tease him. He wasn’t bothered by it at the least but it was more because he was used to be treated this way. It was as if he was nothing more than their little play thing who would do anything for them. He admits that at times he would like to be appreciated and adored like his sisters but that was not the case. He wasn’t “cute” or “pretty” like his sisters anymore. Ever since he grew out his “cute baby stage” everyone started to ignore him. He was no longer treated as the baby of the family even though he technically still is. No one longer payed any attention to him.

That is when he started swimming. Afterschool practice gave him time away from his family. It made him feel he had something for himself and himself only. He no longer had to share the glory and adoration with his sisters. Swimming was his and he wouldn’t let anyone take that away from him. But then that day happened and finally he wasn’t alone anymore.

_"Oh no!"_   
_"What’s wrong Nagisa?"_   
_"I can’t find my swimsuit anywhere. I swear I put..oh god please tell me this isn’t happening"_

_"What is .. is that a girl’s swimsuit?"_

_"My sisters must have put this in here as a joke. How will I swim now? I can’t swim in this?"_

_"You can use mine. I’ll use this"_

_"But Haru it’s a girls swimsuit. You can’t sw-"_

_"It doesn’t matter to me. A swimsuit is a swimsuit. Just use mine Nagisa. I don’t mind"_

_"Are you sure Haru? I mean I don’t have to swim today"_

_"Just hurry up and change Nagisa or we’ll be late for practice"_

That day Nagisa would treasure always because for once, he was actually noticed and appreciated for. That day he gained a friend.

Eventually years passed by and Haru and Makoto left Nagisa as they started high school so it was back to where it was before for Nagisa. He was back to feeling under appreciated. He tried to keep in touch with Makoto and Haru but that didn’t work out too well.

It was hard being younger than them. He had to endure a whole two years without them. Nagisa, who was friendly and kind and really loud, didn’t have trouble finding someone to talk with, however, it wasn't the same with having friends. So, he just talked and pretend that it didn’t bother him that none of the people he talked with at school wanted to hang with him outside of school. He just let it go and smiled at them as if they really weren’t hurting him at all.

He still kept up with swimming but it wasn’t the same without Haru, Makoto and Rin (eventhough Rin left during middle school). Eventually, he stopped going to practice since it wasn’t fun anymore and was just hard work and he didn’t like doing work. He was stuck again being his sister’s “toy” and the torture ensued. Slowly the years past by and finally he was able to reunite with the team minus Rin.

It wasn’t until he started the swimming club with the guys did he actually realized how much he missed Haru and Makoto. He was happy again but the moment Rei Ryuugaziki joined the team everything changed for him. It was the first time he realized what it really feels like to have someone actually want to be his friend. If he was being honest he kind of felt like sometimes he was a nuisance to Mako and Haru but the fact that they never said he was made him forget about it.

It felt good to have someone to talk to and tease. It wasn’t just fun being with Rei, he felt something that he couldn’t describe when he was with him. Something he never felt before. Something he never wanted to let go of. He wanted Rei to continue to make him feel this way and just for once in his life he actually wanted this to be his. Not something he share with his friends like swimming or share with his family but something that was completely his and that was it. This feeling was it.

Rei noticed it too. There was always some sort of sensation whenever he was around the blonde. There was no way to describe it but it made his skin tingle and cheeks feel warm. He had no idea how to react to this feeling but somehow all he wants to do is to examine it more. Experience it and analyze it. Find a calculation or formula for why he is feeling this way. He needed answers to all this confusion and he knew the only way to figure all this out was to have Nagisa by his side (for observation of course…).

Something changed in their behavior as weeks past by. Rei was more cautious of Nagisa and Nagisa was always clinging to the blue haired swimmer. Makoto noticed the changes but couldn’t quite put a finger on what was going on between them. They just seemed more different than they did before. Haru, though also aware of their sudden changes didn’t care regardless. Gou was the only one who actually knew was going but she didn't dare spoil it to anyone and just enjoyed the show as any fangirl would.

Nagisa grabbed Rei’s arm as they walk from the train station. “So I’m going to your place right?”

Rei pushes his glasses up with the arm that wasn’t held by the blonde.

"Yes Nagisa. Only to help you study for tomorrow’s test"

"Boo. That’s boring" Nagisa stated as he stuck out his tongue and blew a rasberry.

"Well would you rather fail Nagisa?" Rei said with a sigh.

Nagisa just smiled up at the taller male. “No. That’s why you’re going to tutor me Rei-chan”

"Very well then. I’ll do my best" Rei stated as Nagisa continued to drag Rei over towards his house.

Now finding a way to make this feeling his was something he didn’t know how to do. How can Nagisa make Rei keep making him feel this feeling he is feeling when he is with him? He didn’t know. For whatever reason now he will try and figure it out.

And then it came. It was so simple. so very simple. Nagisa was annoyed he didn't think of it before. If he wanted Rei to continue to make him feel this feeling he would just have to make Rei his. Now that is where things got complicated. Nagisa had no idea how to make Rei be his and only his

Nagisa tried to come up with plans but all this thinking only made his head hurt so he decided to rest his head on Rei’s shoulder. Rei , who was blushing from the contact, hid his face behind a book. When it came to his stop he shook the blonde awake.

“Nagisa-kun. We’re here” he stated.

The blonde gave out a yawn before getting up and grabbing his bag. They both then exited the train.

It took a total of 19 minutes and 53 seconds exactly to get to Rei’s apartment according to Rei’s watch. As Rei opened the door the blonde instantly took off his shoes, dropped his bag and ran to Rei’s bedroom.

“Nagisa-kun don’t run in the house” Rei yelled as he picked up the blonde’s bag (which was surprisingly light considering they needed books to study from) and walked towards his room.

When he got there he was annoyed to find the blonde sprawled on his stomach on his bed.

“Nagisa-kun. Get off my bed. We have to study now.”

The blonde turned his head around to face Rei. “Aww do we have to Rei-Chan. I’m so tired”

“Yes and you slept on the ride here Nagisa-kun. Now get off the bed and get out your book”

Nagisa did what Rei said and got off his bed. He grabbed his bag from Rei’s hand and opened it. He then chuckled nervously.

“Haha. It seems I forgot my book in class Rei-chan. Guess that means we have to share.”

Rei groaned in irritation. “why are you always so irresponsible?” he mumbled to himself before taking out his book from his bag and placing it in front of Nagisa.

“I guess we have no choice now. ” He said as he sat himself next to Nagisa. Their knees were only mere centimeters apart. The proximity made them both nervous. Rei because he still wasn’t used to being so close to the blonde and Nagisa because he was getting that feeling he always gets when he is near Rei.

“So uh. Let’s get started” Rei stated before opening the book to the page they were going to study off of.

Nagisa nodded his head as he stared at Rei then down at the page. Their fingers almost touching on top of the table.

“So here you have to put this with this to make this and calculate that by using this. After you-”

Rei explained to the best of his ability on how to do algebra and the blonde listened intently though none of it made any sense to him.

“So do you get it now?” The blue hair boy asked.

“No. None of this makes any sense Rei-chan!” The blonde whined before faceplanting on the table.

Exasperated, Rei pinched his nose then let out a sigh. “Okay. How about we take a break for now? Then we’ll get back to this later. Okay?”

“yes. A break sounds great Rei-chan.”

An awkward silence fell on the room after that. Both of them avoided each other’s gazes and shifted a little away from each other. Nagisa was getting that feeling he always felt again and started to blush. He looked back at Rei and notice that he was avoiding his gaze and also blushing. It was then he noticed something and his eyes widen in realization.

“Rei I have a question.” Nagisa asked suddenly.

Rei turned his head to face the blonde.

“What is it Nagisa-kun?”

“Um. Why were you blushing earlier?”

The question only caused Rei to blush even more.”Well uh t-that’s uh because uh….”

“I mean because whenever I’m around you I get this strange feeling in my chest and it feels like something I never felt before and it makes me feel good, but I don’t know what it is but, I know I want it to be mine. And I only ever feel it with you Rei-chan. And.. and I don’t know what to do to keep feeling this feeling. I want to just feel it forever and ever because it just makes me feel happy and well Rei-chan if I want to keep feeling this feeling well maybe we can be- mmph”

Rei pressed his lips against the blonde silencing him. The kiss only lasted a couple seconds but it felt like hours to Nagisa before they pulled away.

“If you let me be yours you can be mine and we can both share this feeling and figure out what it is together” Rei said happily as he pulled the blonde against his arms.

Nagisa only nodded his head and snuggled closer against Rei’s chest. It didn’t matter what the feeling was because it was his and surprisingly’s Rei and he was okay with that because even if it isn't completely his at least this way he didn't have to feel it alone.


End file.
